


Pique-nique

by VirgoNoShaka



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoNoShaka/pseuds/VirgoNoShaka
Summary: Après leur extraordinaire aventure, nos trois amis décident de prendre un repos bien mérité avant de repartir de plus belle. Mais le destin a parfois d’autres choses de prévues.
Comments: 2





	Pique-nique

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a vu le jour suite à un concours de fanfics sur "Les Mystérieuses Cités d’Or" dont le but était de donner une suite à la série. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce one-shot.

Esteban, Zia et Tao venaient de repartir à bord du grand Condor. Ils survolaient une grande forêt quand ils aperçurent une grande clairière, suffisamment grande pour permettre à l'oiseau mécanique d'atterrir.

– Oh regardez les garçons, nous pourrions nous arrêter là, nous nous reposerions un peu et on en profiterait pour manger.  
– Oh oui, j'ai une faim de loup.  
– Tu as toujours faim Tao.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Esteban posa le Condor et ils s'installèrent pour un pique-nique.

– Je vais chercher de l'eau.  
– D'accord Zia, fait attention. Moi je vais chercher des branches pour le feu. Esteban, va voir ce qu'il nous reste en provisions.  
– D'accord.

Zia s'éloigna du groupe en direction du ruisseau qu’elle avait vu d’en haut, ne se rendant pas compte du danger. Elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait quand le grand serpent serra son emprise sur le corps de la fillette. Elle cria mais le serpent resserra davantage son étreinte, montant lentement.  
La pauvre enfant essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager, ou d'alerter ses compagnons. Mais l'animal continuait son chemin, ayant capturé la jeune fille dans toute sa hauteur. Il resserra une fois de plus, provoquant un craquement sinistre : le cou venait de céder.

Plus loin dans la forêt, en train de chercher des branches, Tao fut alerté par les cris de son amie. Il laissa là tout le petit bois et couru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas les jaguars qui se ruèrent sur lui. Il reçut une griffure au bras.  
Il n'était pas froussard mais voir ces carnassiers en face de lui ne le rassuraient pas. Il prit une grosse branche qui était au sol et la saisit des deux mains. Son bras gauche le lançait mais cela n'était rien, la peur le galvanisait.  
Un des jaguars fit le premier pas, Tao recula pour se retrouver contre le tronc d'un arbre massif. La sueur perlait sur son front, ses mains devenaient moites. Que faire ? Devait-il appeler à l'aide ? Mais est-ce que quelqu'un l'entendrait ? Et son amie ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas un des assaillants fondre sur lui. Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'animal mais ne put rien faire quand un autre jaguar vint pour lui planter les crocs dans son bras déjà blessé. Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur, qui sembla se diffuser dans toute la forêt. Il se dit qu’il pouvait espérer de l'aide désormais. Toujours la branche dans l'autre main, il frappa de toutes ses forces l'animal qui relâcha légèrement sa prise. Il recommença trois fois mais ne put faire plus quand les autres félidés se jetèrent sur lui.  
Il sentait des crocs et des griffes, le sang se mêlaient aux larmes et à la sueur. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il était le dernier. Il n'arrivait plus à crier et sombrait dans les bras de la mort, il entendit un cri déchirant mais ne pouvait plus y faire attention.

Esteban entendit Zia, il se pressa pour voir ce qui arrivait à son amie. Ses yeux n'oublieraient jamais le spectacle atroce dont il était témoin : Zia à terre, ne bougeant plus, avec un serpent autour d’elle. Aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche, son cerveau lui commandait de bouger mais rien n'y faisait. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et se précipita, la rage au ventre, sur l'animal, lui saisissant la tête d'une main et son couteau dans l'autre. Il le planta dans la gorge du serpent et réussi à lui trancher la tête.  
Il libéra Zia et tenta de la réveiller, en la secouant légèrement puis un peu plus fort. En voyant la tête de son amie remuer en toute liberté, il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Ne pouvant retenir sa peine, il se laissa aller sur le corps refroidissant de son ami. Ses larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter et imprégnaient le vêtement orange de la jeune Inca. 

Il entendit alors un autre cri. Reprenant difficilement pied avec la réalité, il se souvint qu'il avait un autre compagnon et que ce dernier devait être aussi en danger. Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois le corps de la jeune fille et partit vers la source des cris.

Il traversa difficilement la jungle, essayant de se repérer tant bien que mal. Il arriva enfin mais les cris devenaient moins fréquents. Cette fois c'était lui qui donna de la voix, détournant les jaguars du corps de son ami qui était en morceau. Deux jaguars, n'aimant pas le fait d'être dérangés, se jetèrent sur Esteban. Le jeune espagnol avait désormais trop peur et préféra s'enfuir, laissant là son compagnon sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.  
Cette jungle le ralentissait, plus que les jaguars en tout cas. Il arriva finalement à la clairière et fonça vers le Grand Condor. Malheureusement, il fut rattrapé et le jaguar le fit tomber d'un coup de griffe avant de le mordre à la jambe. Esteban cria mais tenta de se dégager en frappant l'animal de son autre jambe. Cela n'éloigna que peu le mammifère qui revint à l'attaque, s'en prenant au cou du jeune garçon.

L'instinct de survie était là, Esteban prit son couteau et le planta dans l'œil du prédateur. Ce dernier lâcha prise, permettant au garçon de se mouvoir tant bien que mal jusqu'au Condor. Il décolla, ne sachant pas où aller. Il n'avait plus personne, il avait peur, il ne réfléchissait plus. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de fuir.

Les images de ses amis frappaient maintenant son esprit, la douleur physique et mentale commençaient à le submerger. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et le sang qui s'échappait abondamment de ses blessures lui faisait perdre connaissance. Il était haut dans le ciel, si haut, sans faire attention, il était au dessus de l'océan. La douleur était désormais trop forte et Esteban sombra dans l'inconscience. 

Un Grand Condor en or tombait de plus en plus vite pour finalement plonger dans l'eau. L'appareil n'étant pas prévu pour ça, il sombra après s'être rempli d'eau, noyant le dernier passager. 

Ainsi se termina la grande aventure des Cités d'Or. Des explorateurs racontent dans les tavernes espagnoles milles histoires sur trois courageux enfants. L'un d'eux attendait à une table chaque jour, il attendait quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait plus jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire courte et dans un ton bien plus triste que la série mais j'espère que vous quand même appréciez.  
> Je sais que tout le monde le demande mais, c’est vrai que je serais heureux d’avoir un commentaire. N’hésitez pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimez ou non ^^.
> 
> Virgo No Shaka


End file.
